When the Cherry Blossom meets the Bakas
by Calistocatt
Summary: A fire in school forces Sakura and the others to transfer to Fumizuki Academy while the damages are repaired. How will they cope? Warning: Randomness ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! My first crossover! Since it's my very first, I'd like you to review or I may not continue this story because I don't want to write to air. In this story Sakura and friends' are 15-16 yrs old.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Sakura's high school. Alarm bells were ringing, smoke filled the air, teachers were trying to calm down students who were screaming and trying to jump out of the window...other than that, totally normal.<p>

"Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called from outside the burning building, her voice panic-stricken and nervous. She pushed through the crowds of people that filled the area, calling for her best friend...and boyfriend. A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, scaring her out of her wits.

"Hoeeeeee!" She shrieked, turning around, tempted to slap the person behind her.

"Syaoran-kun!" She instantly took back the slapping thing. "Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

Syaoran motioned with his hand to come with him. Sakura followed him out of the crowd and was then tackled with a huge hug.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" She exclaimed, but she wasn't very surprised.

"Sakura-chan! You're alright! I thought you were stuck in that building, trapped there..." Her voice faltered at the end.

"No time for that, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said, nudging her away, "Sakura, we need the Rain Card, quick."

Sakura nodded obediently, with a serious look on her face. She ran to the back of the building where nobody was and released her staff.

"Ra-"

"Matte, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?"

"I haven't got my camcorder out yet!"

Sakura gave a sigh of impatience but let Tomoyo set up her camcorder anyway.

"OK!"

"Rain Card! GO!"

The rain card let down a shower that left everybody outside soaked but everybody inside the building safe...and dry.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid with these damages, students will be unable to come to school here until they are repaired," the principal announced.<p>

A huge cheer erupted from the large crowd of students.

"So we will be transferring everyone to the nearby schools."

The crowd was as silent as a grave except for a few coughs and shuffles.

The principal cleared his throat nervously and held the mic to his mouth again.

"Here's the list that show what school each student will be assigned to for the time being..."

* * *

><p>Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran sat in the bus that took them to their new school: Fumizuki Academy.<p>

"I can't believe we have to take a placement exam even though the transfer is only temporary," Syaoran sulked.

"It's not that bad, I just hope we all end up in the same class," Sakura said.

"Yea, yea."

"We've arrived," the bus driver announced, opening the doors. Piles of students exited it and went to their respective classes, leaving the three standing by the edge of the sidewalk.

"What now?"

They were about to enter the school and start wandering around when a grown up's (a teacher) voice called for them.

"Daidouji, Kinomoto and Li?" she asked, looking them up and down as if she was trying to determine who would cause her trouble.

"Hait!" Sakura and Tomoyo answered in sync. Syaoran just grunted.

"I'm the principal of this school, follow me, please," she ordered, leading them down hallways.

The stopped at a room that had a sign hanging over the door that read "examination room". She opened the door and stood behind them as if she were afraid that one of them may run away or something. A male teacher sat in the classroom, a stack of papers in front of him.

"You'll be tested on one subject, you shall then be placed in your classrooms according to your scores. Good Luck," the principal said before slamming the door behind them.

The three took their seats and made themselves as comfortable as they possibly could on school chairs.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm not that bad in my studies," Sakura told her friends confidently.

"Hait, is everyone ready? The subject you will be tested on is...Math!" The teacher announced, picking up the huge stack of papers.

The positiveness in Sakura's voice disappeared. Math, her worst subject. If she hadn't been in a examination room, she would have cried out in horror.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the teacher to grade their papers and in about half an hour, he had their papers graded and ready to hand back.<p>

"Sugoi, Tomoyo-chan, you got 390!"

"What did you get Sakura-chan?"

Sakura cringed, "you won't want to know"

Syaoran leaned over to see but Sakura was too quick for him. She pressed the paper to her chest making it impossible to see the mark written on the front.

"What did you get Syaoran-kun?" She asked, prying the paper from between his fingers.

"125," He told her to avoid getting his paper torn.

"A passing grade," the teacher said from behind them.

"What about you, Sakura-chan, you know our marks already," Tomoyo said.

Sakura's face sank.

"45"

* * *

><p>"The assigned classes are as followed: Daidouji Tomoyo, Class A"<p>

"That's amazing Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging her.

"Li Syaoran, Class C"

"Whatever."

"Kinomoto Sakura"

The teacher paused for a second.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Kinomoto Sakura, Class F,"

* * *

><p>"If only they tested us on something else, maybe I would have been with Tomoyo-chan or Syaoran-kun," Sakura sobbed while Tomoyo comforted her.<p>

"It's alright, I'll visit your class," Tomoyo promised.

"Thanks," she sniffed.

"You better get going, the bell's going to ring," the teacher said. Sakura detected some pity in it.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! Make the most of it! It'll be fine," Tomoyo yelled as she ran down the hall.

Sakura smiled as she waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Syaoran. She then turned around and made her way to the classroom telling herself everything would be fine and that she could make new friends.

"Everything will be fine, everything will be fine, everything will be-"

She stopped at a run down classroom, the broken wooden sign read Class F. The paper that said the letter "F" slid down halfway revealing an "E".

She ignored the sign and continued mumbling, "everything will be fine, everything will -"

As you can easily tell, she had slid open the door.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into class F to see: one boy tied up to a stake, hanging over a bunch of people wearing dark robes that covered their entire body, holding scythes, another boy being electrocuted by a black haired girl with a taser and yet another boy lying on the floor, nose bleeding profusely with a green haired girl squatting by him, giggling. Wow, this class really did look promising.<p>

Sakura sat down on the very cushy wooden floor and set her bag down on an orange (fruit) box next to a pink haired girl, who she hoped was normal.

It didn't look like anyone from her class had ended up with her in Class F. Being the cheerful girl, she was, Sakura smiled and told herself that everything was going to be alright. She also thanked her luck for being a girl after seeing the horrible fates of the boys in the class.

She tapped the pink haired girl next to her on her shoulder. She seemed to have been writing something because right after Sakura tapped her on the shoulder, the girl gave a soft cry of shock and dropped the pencil she was holding together with a piece of paper that floated to the ground by Sakura's feet.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologised quickly, picking up the things she dropped, "by the way, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, the new transfer student."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Himeji Mizuki," she said cheerfully.

Yay! Somebody nice to speak to, Sakura thought, "what's that you're writing?"

Himeji blushed and looked down at her Orange Box making Sakura feel sorry she asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"It's OK."

"Huh?"

"It's just something for my friend," Himeji told, turning her head at the direction of the boy that was tied on a stake; he was now burning over a ring of fire. "Kya!" Himeji squealed softly, causing Sakura to sweat drop.

Sakura was about to change the subject when the door burst open and a huge man stormed in holding a textbook.

"Crap, it's Ironman," the boy who was still tied up to a stake muttered. The crowd of hooded students dissolved to their "seats", leaving him there.

"Hey! Get me off this thing!" The boy cried, trying to wriggle out of the heavy ropes that bound him.

"Yo-shii A-kihi-sa," the man said slowly.

"H-hi, wassup Ironman?"

Ironman? Sakura thought.

"Get your butt down and to your box," he ordered.

"But I can't get down," Akihisa protested, "and even if I could, I'd be burnt into a crisp!"

"I don't care."

Akihisa looked nervously at the fire. It had started to burn through the last rope that held him.

"Turn to page 11," Ironman said.

"Uh-oh"

The entire class, except for Sakura, ignored the screams of pain emitted from Akihisa.

"Ano, sensei, isn't he getting hurt there," Sakura asked timidly.

"He's used to it."

Sakura shuddered as Akihisa emerged from the flames, covered with ash.

"HOEEEEEEEE!" Sakura cried, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Kino-"

Sakura was cut off by Ironman's booming voice beckoning her to come to the front of the class to introduce herself.

"Konnichiwa minna, I'm Kinomoto Sakura the new temporary transfer student. I'll be here until my school is repaired from the recent fire, nice to meet you all."

She gave a quick bow and ran back to her seat.

* * *

><p>After sitting through a few hours of lessons, it was finally time for lunch.<p>

She ran to the dining hall, hoping to be able to sit with Tomoyo and Syaoran but she was greeted by the unwelcoming committee from their classes.

Apparently the Class A's nor the Class C's wanted a Class F student to come and sit anywhere near them.

Sakura wanted to burst out crying but she decided that her friends looked fine sitting with their new class mates so she owed it to them to not cry.

"Where should I sit?" Sakura wondered out loud, looking around for any Class F students.

She saw the robe clad students but she decided to avoid them.

"Hey! Kinomoto-san!"

She turned to see Akihisa's smiling face. Behind him was Himeji and a few others she recognised from her class.

"Yes?"

"Come sit with us at the rooftop. I'll introduce you."

Sakura eagerly moved forward.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"Sure is breezy out here," Sakura commented, trying to break the ice.<p>

"Yeah."

Even though Sakura was naturally friendly, she felt awkward surrounded by people she didn't know.

"OK...well, hi, I'm Shimada Minami, just call me Minami, can I call you Sakura?" Minami asked making the first move. She was getting tired of sitting in a circle staring at each other.

"Sure!"

Now that someone had made the first move, everybody started introducing themselves.

"Sakamoto Yuuji, Class F's representative."

"How do you get to become the Class rep?" Sakura asked.

"You have to have the highest grades in class."

"Wow! You must be really smart!"

"Not really, but I used to be a child prodigy and -"

"Yoshii Akihisa!" Akihisa exclaimed, cutting Yuuji off.

"Hey! I haven't finished telling her-"

"Nobody cares!"

"This is why you're the school idiot"

"No, I'm not," he denied.

"YES, YOU ARE," the group, excluding Sakura, chorused.

"You don't believe that do you, Hideyoshi?"

Sakura looked over at the direction Akihisa faced. That must be Hideyoshi, she thought, looking at the brown haired _girl _who wore a boys' uniform, I wonder why she does that.

"Sorry, Akihisa."

"No way! Do you hate me?" Akihisa sobbed, visualizing himself standing on a cliff facing the ocean.

"Hey! Wait!" Hideyoshi yelled when Akihisa leaped on him.

"Hideyoshiiiiiii!" he cried.

"Hey! I'M A GUY!" Hideyoshi proclaimed, kicking him off well, him.

"SHE- HE'S A BOY?" Sakura yelled out in surprise.

When everybody stared at her she knew she had just said that out loud.

Hideyoshi groaned.

"Not _again_," he complained.

"Well, he's actually the 'Hideyoshi' gender," the narrator says.

"I'm Kinoshita Hideyoshi, btw, a boy," he said glumly.

Sakura just sat there staring.

"I'm Kirishima Shouko. Class A's representative. Yuuji is my husband," a black haired girl said.

"NO I AM NOT!" Yuuji denied.

She took out a taser.

"OK! OK! Have it your way,"

"Ok, then lets get married immediately."

"WHAT?"

Sakura instantly recognized her as the girl who was giving Yuuji an electric shock with the taser.

"Why are you here when the rest of Class A is at the cafeteria?" Sakura asked.

"I have to keep an eye on Yuuji at all times," she answered.

Just like Mei Ling and Syaoran-kun last time, Sakura giggled, except Mei Lin did not have a taser.

"I'm Tsuchiya Kouta."

"The ultimate pervert in school," Akihisa added.

Oh, so that's the boy who was nose bleeding by the gallon this morning, Sakura thought.

"Kudou Aiko from Class A."

And that was the green haired girl hanging around Tsuchiya-kun during his nose bleed, I wonder what she did.

"I guess we're done with the done with the introductions now, so..." Himeji said, picking up a small picnic basket, "Kinomoto-san, do you want a Chiffon Cake?"

Himeji pulled back a red cloth that covered the basket, revealing four yummy looking Chiffon Cakes.

The boys reeled back in horror.

"I made them for the boys but since I didn't know there was going to be a new student today, I only made four so one of the boys will have to sacrifice," Himeji said, sadly, "take one, Sakura, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Well, if you say so, I'll-"

Sakura's hand was slapped away by Hideyoshi.

He shook his head and mouthed, "they're poisonous."

Sakura glanced at the cakes and mouthed back, "they look fine."

"Ask her for the ingredients."

Sakura sighed but did as she was told.

"Himeji-san, before I eat, what ingredients did you use to make this?" she asked politely.

"I used flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, eggs, vanilla and cream, the usual items and," Himeji winked and lowered her voice, "a few secret ingredients."

"Will you tell me what the secret ingredients are?"

Himeji looked reluctant but she said, "I'll make an exception for you." She beckoned Sakura to lean closer to her.

When she was done, Sakura leaned back, pale and sweating.

"Don't eat that," Sakura whispered.

"Why? What does she use?"

"Concentrated S-sulphuric a-acid, c-chloroacetic a-acid, p-potassium n-nitrate..." Sakura said shakily.

The boys immediately went into overdrive.

"We'll choose the people who have to eat the cake in an adult manner," Yuuji announced.

"How?"

His face turned deathly serious.

"Rock-paper-scissors."

"YEA!"

"Himeji-san, I don't think I should eat that, I'll gain too much weight," Sakura said.

"But you're already so thin and pretty," Himeji said, voice full of jealousy.

"No, not really..."

"I'll let you bring it home! You can share it with your family!"

"Ah..Um...Okay..." Sakura reluctantly gave in, maybe I'll be able to dispose of it properly, she decided.

"I WON!" Hideyoshi cheered.

The other three were on the floor, sobbing.

"Hait, here," Himeji said, pushing the basket to them.

The three boys swallowed and each of them took one.

Kouta closed his eyes and shoved the cake into his mouth, hoping it would be better that way (of course not) and fainted while Yuuji and Akihisa force fed each other.

Only later on, Sakura realised that she could have used her Sweet Card to cleanse the poison.

The school bell that signaled the end of lunch rang on a dark note that day.

* * *

><p>After the victims revived, they started their way down the hallway to their class, bumping into Yuuko on the way.<p>

"Kinoshita-san!" Akihisa gasped.

"Huh, this saves me the trouble of going into _your_ class," she said.

"Kinoshita Yuuko, twin sister of Kinoshita Hideyoshi. She's Class A's ambassador (the person who declares ESB wars against the other classes) and is vey prideful and arrogant, oh and btw, don't worry, she really is a girl," the narrator says for the sake of anybody who clicked here randomly.

"There's nothing wrong with our class!" Akihisa yelled.

Yuuko ignored his statement and continued.

"I, Kinoshita Yuuko, declare an Exam Summoning Battle against, you," points her finger at them, "Class F."

"WHAT? WHY?" Yuuji demanded to know.

"We want to teach a new student of ours about ESBs ," she answered.

"Aren't you afraid of losing to us?"

Yuuko laughed, "in your dreams."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Who's this new student?"

* * *

><p>"OK, Class F, Class A has declared an ESB on us, remember to study hard," Yuuji announced.<p>

"What's an ESB?" Sakura asked.

"An ESB is is a system used by this school. The system involves all the students being able to summon beings, called Shoukanjuus. Shoukanjuus are then used by the students to battle each other," Yuuji explained.

Sakura still looked confused.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Right now just study for all your weakest subjects."

"Hait!"

"Why did Class A declare an ESB?" A student asked.

"They want to educate a new member to their class about ESBs, a Daidouji-san."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! This is probably the longest CHAPTER I've ever written for any of my stories. Usually my entire STORIES are this length. Haha. Also, don't worry, characters like Kero and Touya may appear later in the story (if all of you want me to keep writing). I decided to focus more on Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran on this chapter. And it wouldn't make sense if Kero or Touya randomly appeared in this chapter. I'm not sure whether the Sweet card can cleanse poison in cakes but please just believe that it can.<strong>

**I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR ANY OOCness (yeah, pretty much everything) IN THIS STORY! PLEEEASE DON'T FLAME!**

**Review if you think I should continue writing. Just do something like, your story is Ok or nice or whatever.**

**Question of this chapter: What pronouns do you use for someone of the Hideyoshi gender?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the looong wait for me to update. I'm really lazy. XD**

**Warning: Since I wrote this pretty late at night, there will be mistakes here and there. Also, this chapter is more like a dialogue than a story *sweat drop* **

**Yeah...this is chapter is really short...**

* * *

><p>The first thing Sakura did when she came home was run upstairs and grab some math workbooks.<p>

"How was your new school?" Kero asked, watching Sakura who was doing math problems to get herself ready for her first ESB.

"It's alright. I'm not in the same class with Tomoyo or Syaoran-kun but I met a lot of nice people," Sakura answered, not even turning to look at Kero.

"Good for you, what are you studying for? Is there going to be a quiz tomorrow or something?"

"No, there's something called an ESB where we summon beings."

"Something like the Clow Cards?"

"Not really... I don't know. They said I'll find out tomorrow and I should study hard."

Kero sat down next to her book.

"You know, I'm pretty good at helping people study," Kero offered.

"No thanks. Do you remember what happened when you helped me study for my Math test last time?"

"You got a 99 out of a hundred for that."

"The only question I got wrong was the one you swore was correct," Sakura grumbled.

"I don't know why you got it wrong. It was so close."

"No, it wasn't, Kero. The square root of 225 is NOT pie. I don't know why I even believed you," Sakura sighed.

"Whatever."

He lay down on Sakura's bed, bored.

Nothing to do, hey wait a minute, what's that? He thought, sniffing his surroundings. It can't be, can it?

"Sakura, you didn't tell me you had cake," Kero said, flying down to her school bag where the scent was strongest.

"Cake? I don't have- Oh no." Sakura remembered the cake Himeji gave her to take home. I forgot to dispose of it, she thought in horror.

"KERO-CHAN! DON'T EAT IT! IT'S POISONOUS!" Sakura warned but it was too late.

"This ain't bad," Kero commented, "In fact-"

His face turned a funny shade of blue and he collapsed onto the floor. Who knew such a small piece could have such a large effect.

"Kero-chan! Daijoubu? Kero-chan!" Sakura cried, shaking him but Kero was out for the count.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

Sakura turned around to see her brother standing at the doorway, looking worried.

"Um...nothing...Onii-chan! You're home!" Sakura said weakly.

"Were you...talking to your stuffed toy?" Touya asked.

"NO! Of course not! I'm fifteen already," Sakura gave a nervous laugh, "I don't do that."

"Right. You're fifteen," Touya teased and closed the door.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at the shut door and turned away.

"Hold on Kero. I'll get you some water."

* * *

><p>Sakura picked up her pencil. According to Yuuji, the result of this test, will be the amount of hit points her Shoukanjuu will have.<p>

"START!"

Sakura flipped over her paper and started answering whatever she knew.

She looked over at the others. They all seemed to be doing fine. Then she saw Himeji.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed, eyes widening.

Himeji's pencil moved at light speed and it seemed that she didn't even need time to think. It looked like time had sped up around her while it slowed around Sakura.

How did a girl like her end up in Class F? Sakura thought aloud in wonder. She suddenly remembered where she was. Snap out of it, Sakura, she scolded, and went back to work.

* * *

><p>A few students brought the teacher Sakura had during her placement exam: the math teacher.<p>

"Get ready. Just follow what I do, OK?" Minami instructed.

"Um...Hait."

Minami clasped her hands together. "Shokanjuu, SUMMON!" There was a bright flash and a cute Minami chibi popped out wielding a sword.

"KAWAIIIIIII!" Sakura exclaimed, "Shokanjuu, Summon!" A chibi Sakura popped out wearing a pink Sakura flower dotted kimono holding a _bokken_ (long wooden sword)

"So what do I do now?" Sakura queried.

"Nothing yet. We're just two of the main forces," Minami answered.

"They're coming," a classmate of theirs shouted as he ran past them.

"Get ready!" Minami yelled.

Sakura watched as Class A students charged at them. She was the first to get hit.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Her attacker squealed, hugging her to death.

"T-Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura gasped, unable to hug her back.

Tomoyo's shokanjuu, who wore purple armour equipped with a camcorder, was also hugging Sakura's shokanjuu.

How is that even possible? Sakura gasped, noticing her points decreasing.

"Hoeeeee! Tomoyo-chan! Please get off!"

Tomoyo moved obediently.

"Is this your new student, the secret weapon?" Minami demanded to know.

"Yes, Daidouji Tomoyo-san. Her intellect could make her one of the top ten students of the year," a Class A student said.

"So why isn't she?"

"Because she is a temporary transfer student, duh."

Sakura turned her attention to Tomoyo and realised she was filming her.

"Sakura! You look so kawaiiiiii with your shokanjuu!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura smiled and sweat dropped.

The hallway grew nosier with more people talking and arguing to the point an impatient Class A student called from the crowd, "CAN WE GET THIS THING STARTED?"

"Yes, we should."

The crowd parted and Shouko emerged, expressionless with a taser in hand.

"Remember our promise if we win, Yuuji," she warned.

Yuuji cringed and backed away.

"For my sake, WIN!" He yelled.

Wow, that was an inspiring message, Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan, I'll go first and you're next, okay?" Minami told her.

Sakura nodded nervously and stepped back to watch Minami fight against another student. Surprisingly, Minami won.

Sakura was about to run up and congratulate her if not for the large shape of... something coming towards them. At a really high speed.

"Those who were KIA must receive remedial lessons," a loud voice boomed.

"Minami-chan...what's happening?"

Ironman grabbed the student who lost to Minami and tossed her over his shoulders and marched out of the room.

"SAVE MEEEEE! I don't want remedial lessons with him!" She cried her voice growing fainter and fainter by each word as she disappeared down the hallway with him.

Sakura turned pale.

"What happens during remedial lessons?" she asked.

"You won't want to know," Minami answered, shaking her head, "oh, and, it's your turn."

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped forward and faced her opponent who was surrounded by people talking to her. After a while, the crowd let her go and Sakura could finally see the person.<p>

"Tomoyo-chan!" She cried in shock.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Must I fight her?" Sakura asked the Class F group behind her.

They nodded and motioned for her to start the battle.

"Here goes nothing..." Sakura said to herself, "um, go-"

All of a sudden everybody's shokanjuus vanished and the summoning field disappeared.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know."

The teacher casted the field again and students prepared to resume their battles but when everybody resummoned their beings...something unexpected happened.

* * *

><p><strong>There. After a long chapter, there must always be a super short one. JK, JK! There may be a few places where I messed up and OOCed (I know, that's not a word) the story but that's only because I haven't watch either animes in a long time but I wanted to write a fanfic with them (I'm really weird). This was an awful chapter. I'm aware of that. I don't mind if you give me some constructive criticism or tell me that can't happen in there etc. BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAME. <strong>

**I have writer's block and only you, the readers can help.**

**I just realised how much that sounded like some commercial.**

**Question of this chapter: What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally updated...It's a bit choppy at the beginning, sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>"SAKURA-CHAN KAWAIIIII! I wish I could film her right now but I can't do it while fighting. It's so depressingggg!"<p>

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked by her best friend's random outburst.

"Eh? I didn't say that...but I did think it..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Everyone who heard the scream (which probably was the entire school) turned to see Minami, who had her hand clamped over her shokanjuu's mouth, restraining her shokanjuu from running to Akihisa.

"Minami-chan! What's wrong?"

"The shokanjuus... (stop wriggling! Ow! That hurt)...they're saying anything their masters are not saying but are thinking "

Sakura and Tomoyo's foreheads creased in confusion.

"Huh?"

"KINOSHITA-KUN! YOU'RE AWESOME! MARRY ME!" A boy from Class F shokanjuu's shrieked.

"WHAT?" Hideyoshi cried.

"That." Minami said, pointing at the flustered boy "is what I'm talking about."

"That's awful!" Sakura gasped.

"The system has failed like this more than once," Minami said, gritting her teeth together as if remembering embarrassing or bad memories.

"So...the shokanjuus reveal whatever their masters are thinking eh?" Tomoyo said with an odd smile and a strange aura emitting from her. "Hold on. I'll be right back."

She ran off, away from the battle, towards some other classes.

Minami stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, I think I better continue battling. My shokanjuu's also gnawing on my fingers right now anyway. Good luck for your battle" she grinned before going off to face another opponent.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-channnn, look who I brought," Tomoyo said in a slightly teasing manner.<p>

"Great, Tomoyo-chan, who did you...Syaoran-kun!" Sakura gasped, "how did you get him out of class?"

"I have my ways."

"She ran in and literally dragged me out of class," Syaoran grumbled.

"It was self-study so you aren't missing anything. This is more important."

"This? I'm not even supposed to be here! Do you know what my mother would do to me if I get bad grades?"

"Of course I don't. I'm not part of your family."

"Well, she-"

"STOP IT! Tomoyo-chan, why did you ask Syaoran-kun to come out?"

"Nothing. I just wanted him to say salmon really fast."

"YOU CALLED GOT ME OUT FOR THAT?"

"Do it, please? For Sakura-chan?"

Syaoran looked from Tomoyo to Sakura and then back to Tomoyo again. He gave an annoyed sigh but said it anyway.

"OK. I said it. I'm going to-"

*Poof*

"Argh! Daidouji-san is so annoying sometimes. Why is she Sakura's best friend anyway?" Syaoran's shokanjuu grumbled.

"Li-kun...is that really what you think of me?" Tomoyo sniffed.

"Ehhhh? What-wh-you-arggggghhhhh"

Syaoran grabbed his shokanjuu and shook it a few times before he dropped it on the floor.

"Ow. That hurt." It said, giving him a long, hard stare.

"Hmph, just for saying that," Tomoyo turned to his shokanjuu, "tell me what you think of Sakura-chan."

"NO!" Syaoran gasped, trying to grab it but his shokanjuu, obviously annoyed at him for dropping him, earlier avoided his hands and ran to Sakura who picked him up and let him sit on her hands.

"So, Syao-chan, what do you really think of Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with a strangely disturbing voice.

"Sakura-chan is the most amazing girl I've ever met. She is beautiful, talented, I-"

Syaoran grabbed his shokanjuu and put his hand over its mouth.

"Obey your master, damn it!" Syaoran cried, redder than a freshly picked tomato.

"That was so cute!" Tomoyo smiled, "plus, I got what I wanted, thanks Li-kun."

She held up her camera and replayed the scene for him to watch.

"Would Mei-Lin-chan find this interesting? I wonder..."

Syaoran made a odd strangled noise and reached for the camera but Tomoyo was too quick for him. She anticipated his movements and dodged them easily, slipping her camera into her bag as she moved.

"C'mon Sakura-chan. We would get into trouble if we don't finish our shokanjuu battle. And Li-kun..."

"WHAT?"

"You have to get back to class now don't you?"

Syaoran looked at his watch to see that self-study was over and his next class had already started. He picked himself up and ran back, tripping over himself as he ran.

"He's such a sweet guy," Tomoyo laughed.

"Y-yeah..." Sakura said, making a mental note to never make Tomoyo angry.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Sakura-chan! Even though you're my best friend, I won't go any easier at you!"<p>

"I know. Do your best, Tomoyo-chan!" The two girls took their places and -

* * *

><p>The two shokanjuu's swords clashed together, as the two fought for the fate of their masters. The winner would move on and the loser would have the suffer a fate probably more horrible than death...remedial classes.<p>

Sakura watched the battle in horror, feeling helpless as her poor shokanjuu was struck multiple times and got pictures taken with abnormally bright flash, dizzying it.

"Wahhhhh, don't be mean Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura's shokanjuu cried as it was knocked back onto the wall of the summoning field.

"Are you alright? Ohmigosh! Your points!" Sakura gasped, running to it.

"Wahhhhh, it hurts." It whined, pouting.

Sakura straightened for a moment, trying to think of a foolproof way to win. She closed her eyes, waiting for that moment, that moment when you are able to yell-

"I got it!" Sakura exclaimed, reaching for her shokanjuu which quickly jumped away.

"No, don't touch me. I'm already aching enough." It said angrily.

It's so rude, Sakura thought, sweatdropping.

"I heard that!"

Sighing, Sakura kneeled down onto the ground to the point where she was practically planking so she could speak to her very fussy shokanjuu face to face.

"I've got a plan, so listen to me and no funny tricks." Sakura whispered.

* * *

><p>"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura called, "lets continue. We're ready. Oh and, I'm going out with Syaoran this Saturday so...do you think you could make me a dress?"<p>

Sakura watched as her best friend's eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth grew into a huge, excited smile.

"You're going put with Syoaran this Saturday? Ohmigosh what do you think of frills and..."

Sakura motioned for her shokanjuu to move forward.

"Go win this match," Sakura smiled.

"YAY! WITH THIS PLAN I MIGHT ACTUALLY WIN!" her shoukanjuu yelled.

Sakura stood there, mortified, her smile turning from fear, to anger and then back to fear. She looked at her best friends face fearing for the worst, but to her surprise Tomoyo was still smiling and happily ranting out various costume designs.

Sakura tried not to laugh as she nodded her head to the direction of Tomoyo's bored shokanjuu.

"I'm going to WIIIIINNNNNNNN," Her shokanjuu cried as it ran towards Tomoyo's shokanjuu getting ready to deliver the final, winning blow at the unsuspecting little thing when- the summoning field dissapeared...again.

"NO!" Sakura sank to the ground. "So close...so, so close..." she sobbed.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked, truly feeling sorry for her friend.

"I'm...I...I'm-"

"Sorry about the inconvenience caused, Class A and Class...F, but the system is down so no battles for the whole month or so," the principal announced on the PA system, cutting Sakura off. Something a lot of people like to do, for some strange reason.

The classes groaned and cleared off, leaving the halls as they were before...empty.

"I can't believe the whole battle was canceled just like that," Himeji said sadly.

"Yeah. I didn't even get to fight." Akihisa sighed.

"Thank god," Yuuji muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that our class would've been doomed to lose if you have fought!"

Sakura turned away from the fight, sighing and walked back to class with the rest only to find Syaoran sitting on the wonky teacher's table with a sour expression on his face.

"Syaoran-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Hmph, I declare war on Class F."

"WHATTTTTTT?" The whole class chorused.

"But...but..."

"I know that the system is down so the summoning battle will be in a month. Not that the rebuilding of _my_ school will be finished by then so, good luck. You should be glad we're giving you time to study."

Sakura noticed his quick glance at her before he left Class F, face looking down to the floor.

"Syaoran-kun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Unimportant note: I just realised both Sakura (in my fanfic at least) and Akihisa's shokanjuus have bokkens...<strong>

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated like since last year! I'm having so much problems with school work so i don't know when chapter 4 will come out. orz **

**I hate to say this but I won't put up Chapter 4 until I get 20 reviews. Please don't spam on Anonymous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor Baka and Test. **

**Is it true fanfiction is deleting fanfics that do not have a disclaimer? *Is scared***

**Anyways, I didn't reach the goal of 20 reviews (Nice of you guys) But, I wrote this anyway. Thank you to : **

**Crown of Diadem, Angelic Sakura Blossom, BlizzardNight and NerdoftheWorld for reviewing. Here, internet cookie.**

**WARNING : CRACK PAIRING I HOPE _NOBODY_ WILL EVER SHIP**

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped out of her house, all dolled up with a white purse and tight fitting red dress which mimicked the chinese <em>cheongsam*<em> made by yours truly, Tomoyo, who obviously took the whole "I'm going out with Syaoran this Saturday" thing 's dress was revealed on Friday. It was a rush job that had her spending her nights sewing and designing.

A_nd, thanks to that, I had to make rush plans with Syaoran-kun out of guilt, _Sakura grumbled, walking up to her front gate where Syaoran stood, wearing a tuxedo shirt (cheap!) and holding something behind his back.

"S-S-Sakura...you look...nice, I mean, lovely, I, I, mean..." Syaoran shoved the bouquet of flowers into her face. Even though he had his face to the ground, Sakura could tell he was blushing madly. Typical tsundere anime kid. She wanted to laugh but, instead, giggled slightly and accepted the bouquet.

"They're beautiful, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, embracing him which caused the poor boy to blush even more.

She heard a rustle and realised Tomoyo and possibly even her sidekick, Kero was hiding in the bushes filming every moment. Releasing Syaoran quickly, Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of the cinema.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to watch, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, looking up at the many movie posters hanging on the wall.<p>

"You can choose, Sakura," Syaoran said, tugging on her hand, slyly trying to pull her away from the posters for chick flicks. "But, why don't we get something to eat first?"

"Hehe, boys, always thinking of their stomachs first."

"I'm...sorry..."

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding, lets get something to drink," Sakura agreed, heading in the direction of the snack counter.

_Phew, _Syaoran thought, _got her away from those girly movies before anything could catch her eye._

"Minami! Akihisa! Himeji!"

Syaoran turned to see his girlfriend talking to three individuals he had seen around in school from time to time.

"Syaoran, meet my classmates, Minami, Himeji and Akihisa."

"Hey."

"Hello!"

"What are you doing here?" Akihisa asked.

"Bird watching. The parrot over there's exotic, don't you think?" Syaoran said, pointing to a stuffed parrot that sat on a pirate model's shoulder as promotion for some pirate movie.

Akihisa was about to respond to that when a familiar female's voice called out : "I've found you now!"

Minami scanned the area for the owner of the voice, only confirming her greatest fear : Miharu.

"Crap!" Minami shoved the other two into a random cinema hall. "Sorry Sakura, but we'll have to talk to you at school. Right now we have to catch..." she looked up at the screen to see, in large letters, the title of the movie, "The Ring IN 3D?"

This was followed by a loud, "YES!" from Akihisa and a squeal of horror from Himeji which received a lot of angry shushes from the other viewers. Minami looked back to see Miharu running towards them, "I guess we're going to have to take our chances," she said before closing the door and joining her friends.

* * *

><p>What Miharu did next surprised Sakura. A lot. Instead of following Minami into the cinema like a regular psycho lesbian stalker would do, she jumped onto Syaoran, hugging him, arms around his neck as if they were in a relationship.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sakura cried, not knowing whether to tug her off or call the police for the probable homicide of a teenager.

"I told myself, I would never love a guy, but you are the only exception, Li Syaoran," she squealed, ignoring Sakura. "I felt my heart beat race when I saw you for the first time, leaving that horrible wreck of a class called Class F.

"I'm _from_ that class!" Sakura snarled.

Once again, Miharu ignored Sakura.

Instead, she waved three tickets under Syaoran's nose for an adventure movie that Sakura never liked.

"I bought this for us, and _her_," Miharu said, giving Sakura the evil eye.

"Thanks." Syaoran said, taking the tickets.

"Are we really going to watch that?" Sakura whispered to him.

"Why not? It's a free movie."

Sakura had no choice but to follow him. Whether she liked Miharu or not, she wasn't going to waste anybody's money. Or let anyone spend their time in a dark cinema with her boyfriend without her there.

She looked around for the always close by Tomoyo (in a way she was a lot like Miharu) but she wasn't there. Of course. _What happened to I'll always be there for you, whenever you need it?_ Sakura thought, _probably in my kitchen baking a cake for Kero._

And, that was exactly what Tomoyo was doing.

* * *

><p>"<em>That movie. <em>Was absolutely _awful_." Sakura groaned out loud.

Okay, maybe the movie wasn't that bad. It was actually just Miharu tugging on Syaoran and trying to put her head on his shoulder. Or, maybe, it was her "quietly" whispering, "OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE THAT?" every few seconds.

"I'm going to the ladies room," Miharu sang, "stay here, okay?" Winking, she left Syaoran with Sakura.

Well, who was going to listen to her?

"Syao-chan! I'mreallyhungrynow, letsgotothatRamenplace?Pleasepleaseplease? LET'S GO!" Sakura babbled, fearing Miharu would pop out of the toilet at any moment. Not listening to what Syaoran had to say about it, she grabbed his arm and ran off.

* * *

><p>Reaching the restaurant and leaving Miharu at the mall created a new sense of awkwardness around the couple.<p>

"I heard this place is amazing. Tomoyo eats here all the time."

"Yeah..."

"_..."_

Sakura begged for something, anything to break the tension.

"Hello again, Syaoran, you weren't there when I got out so I figured you were here."

Okay, maybe not anything.

_Again? _Sakura thought in horror. She was now seriously thinking of calling the cops. But not for homicide.

Miharu stood next to them, smiling, a little sadistically.

"Are you hungry, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura cringed a little when she called him by his first name. "I sure am."

"I guess..."

Miharu moved in on his seat, sitting a little too close to him for anyone's comfort.

"Food's here, Syao-chan, can I have some?" She flirted, picking up chopsticks and taking whatever she wanted without permission.

Sakura...was disgusted.

* * *

><p>"I'll walk you home, Sakura," Syaoran said, after the "dinner" which Miharu ate most of.<p>

"Thank you," she answered, glad that she hadn't been completely forgotten.

"You'll walk me home too, right?" Miharu cried, hanging on to his left arm.

"S-s-sure."

* * *

><p>Sakura stood on the sidewalk, leaning against her house's front gate for support as she watched Miharu and Syaoran walk back together.<p>

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Tomoyo (who finally makes an appearance) asked, handing her a piece of cake, worried for her best friend.

Sakura didn't answer. She was too busy looking for the word to describe her emotions.

A mix of anger and sadness? Oh that's right. It was something she rarely felt and hated to feel.

_Jealousy._

* * *

><p><strong>*cheongsam - The thing Sakura is wearing in the fanfic cover. It's pretty much just a body hugging dress with patterns all over it. In other words, the dresses those girls wear in Chinese dramas that take place in the olden days.<strong>

**I'mreallyhungrynow, letsgotothatRamenplace?Pleasepleaseplease? LET'S GO!** =

**I'm really hungry now, **lets go to that Ramen place? Please please please? LET'S GO!****  
><strong>**

**Listened to Hoppipolla (by Sigur Ros) while writing this ... did it help my writing in any way? XD **

**Since the reviews didn't reach 20, the number has been increased to 25. I'm sorry, but it's the only way anybody ever reviews. No spamming or the reviews won't be counted or the number will be increased.**


End file.
